This is a pilot study to examine differences in clinical outcomes when three strategies are utilized for switching subjects with schizophrenia or schizoaffective disorder from treatment with currently available antipsychotic agents to treatment with ziprasidone. The discovery of novel antipsychotic medications that have significant clinical advantages over typical antipsychotics has prompted many clinicians to treat their patients with these newer drugs. Treatment failures have occurred with these agents despite their demonstrated efficacy. Part of the reason my lie in the abrupt withdrawal of one medication and the addition of a new one with significantly different pharmacological profile. One subject has been enrolled to date.